As described in German patent document 4,337,145 a standard motor-vehicle headrest has a hollow housing having a front face and a back face, at least one mounting rod seated in the housing and adapted to be secured to a motor-vehicle seat back, and bodies of soft cushion material on the housing faces.
Normally the two cushions are fitted and glued to the housing core. Then a fitted textile cover is slipped over the assembly and stitched up to complete the headrest. This entire assembly is fairly complex and, therefore, adds considerably to the manufacturing costs of such a headrest.